1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for manipulating articles, and more particularly to non-contact manipulating devices and methods for manipulating various articles.
2. Technical Background
Conventional devices and methods are known for handling an article without actually contacting the article. For example, conventional devices and methods frequently employ the well-known Bernoulli principle in order to lift and hold articles without contacting the article. Such devices and methods are known to use an air flow across the surface of the article to attract the article toward the device. At the same time, the pressure from the same air flow provides a cushion to resist contact between the article and the device.